Unfortunate Soul
by Misty Narumi
Summary: He found a boy who seemed lost and lonely. He asked him with a grin, "Would you like to see your parents?"
1. Chapter 1

**Unfortunate Soul **

Dark clouds hovered most parts of the sky with toxic smoke emanating from the factory. Waves clashed against the port where a young boy stood looking out across the ocean. He stared at the shadowed speck that resembled a much more civilized city located on a separate island miles away. He stared at the city with lost and concern eyes. He came to this port because…

"Konbanwa~"

The boy became startled and turned towards the voice behind him. He saw an overlarge man, or was it an elf by those blue ears. He had a top hat with flower décor on the side and wore circular glasses. He also wore a playful big grin; and carried a pink umbrella with a pumpkin at the end.

"Who…who are you?" the boy stammered, gaining some courage to stand up to a weird looking stranger.

"I'm the Millennium Earl, it's nice to meet you," the man bowed. "What's your name?"

"Yusei Fudo"

"I guess that you are an orphan?" the Earl inquired.

Yusei looked down, his eyes saddened. He nodded in response. "I… lost my parents 4 years ago in an accident… I never knew them."

"Ah… how sad… would you like to meet them? I have the ability to bring back the dead," the Earl said.

The boy stared at the Earl and seemed awed by the news, almost tempted, but…he averted his glance. "…sure I would like to meet them, but I… rather have them rest in peace where they be…"

The Earl frowned behind his grin, then his grin grew…

"There won't be another chance," he pressed. "Don't you feel jealous of other kids your age that knows and spends time with their parents?"

"…s-s-sometimes…but…"

"You said you want to meet them and get to know them, right, Fudo Yusei?"

Yusei's knees shook underneath him as the Earl's face was an inch close to his. A sudden aura he couldn't explain sent chills up his spine. The boy's eyes were dilated as the Earl's eyes stared deep into his as if he stared into his soul. Yusei felt from the Earl he was suddenly put under a spell.

"I…I…yes…"

The Earl's grin changed into a crook grin. "Good boy…." With a snap of his fingers, two skeleton-like statues appeared from a transparent vortex. Both of the statues had an upside down red star on their foreheads.

"Go on, call their names," the Earl pressed, hiding a smirk behind his grin.

Yusei stared at the figures. He bit his bottom lip and gulped nervously. His heart pounded anxiously as he was about to meet his parents. He inhaled and shout as loud his lungs could let him and it echoed in the sky.

"DADDY! MOMMY!"

Bolts of lightning shot down upon the figures which caused Yusei to fall back in fear. Sparks of lightning carved the names on their forehead over the stars. The figures shifted, their "hands" twitched, then they looked at their "hands".

"Yusei….."

"D-daddy?"

"What have you done?" his "father" cried. Yusei cringed.

"Yusei, you…you….turned us into….into akuma? Monsters?" his "mother" cried. Tears swelled in Yusei's eyes.

"M-mommy…. " the boy choked.

"We risked our lives for you and this….." his "father" "clenched his fist" in aggravation.

"My, my….. would you two do the honors of taking over your son's body?" the Earl said.

Yusei's body froze and shook in fear as his "parents" hovered above him. "D-daddy? M-mommy?" no, they couldn't be his parents, but deep within his mind they were. He felt their souls were there, but…. Tears spilled down his cheeks.

"Yusei…" His "father" spoke as his "parents" approached closer and closer to the boy. "We're sorry…."

"We love you!" they cried as they lunged at their son. Yusei's eyes dilated with fear, his mouth opened with silent screams.

The Earl watched with pleasure as his creations feed on the boy's soul. "Poor unfortunate soul…" he grinned sorrowfully. He walked up to the boy as his akuma were finished. "Hungry?"

The boy stared at his master with eyes filled with emptiness.

11111111

The door creaked open notifying the inmates of the visitor. The orphaned children and their caretaker's faces shone with joy to see the boy.

"Yusei, where have you been? I was so worried," Martha chided. No response came from the child as he held his head low.

The Millennium Earl chuckled as he enjoyed listening to the agonizing screams from the children and two adults from the inside of the orphanage. He loved every melody and moment of it. He skipped towards the entrance as he spotted the boy stepping outside. He patted him on his head.

"Good boy… my good, good akuma servant. Shall we leave to your new home?"

The boy gave no response. The Earl grinned, a glint shone in his eyes. This boy was his property and shall serve under him for as long as eternity.

1111111111

Chii-kun: this is somewhat AU for Yugioh 5ds…. Anyway, I don't own anything except this story…. Read and Review!


	2. Chapter 2

He was _there_… but somehow he wasn't….

He was feared by mortals who had called him a "_beast_", a "_monster_".

He was indeed a monster who destroys innocent human lives. And yet, he did not feel remorse at first.

He was a _puppet_ ordered to do as his Master wishes.

His Master bent down to his level and caressed his bare cheek. He grinned, "My, my you've grown into a big boy over these past several months, haven't you? And you've recently evolved into a level 2."

Yusei stared blankly as the Earl lifted his chin so their eyes could meet. He sat on the cold floor with his legs tucked under him and hands placed in front of his knees.

"I want him to be my toy," the girl Noah, Road chuckled.

"As you wish," the Earl returned, releasing the teen and returning to his throne.

Road caressed the boy's head entangling his raven strands between her dark fingers. "We're gonna have lots of fun… Right, my pet?"

He was no longer human.

His purpose on this earth was to serve the Earl and the Noah.

It was fate… did he deserve such fate?

Will he find freedom?

Or will he be a servant forever?

He glanced up at the dark sky as blood trickled down from his temple. The sky roared then showered him with cold, sad tears. Was the sky crying for him? No, who would cry for a monster like him?

Drips of water dripped down to his eyelids down his cheeks washing away the fresh blood from his flesh.

For the first time ever since he became an akuma, he was able to hear his human heart cry in agony. It longed for salvation.

But…. He was monster… who would bring such salvation he desired?

Hope and despair ate away at his heart as the strings continued to control his movements and parts of his mind.

222222222222

Chii-kun: do I suck? Or not….bleh… meh… Read and Review…


	3. Chapter 3

He watched his kind being destroyed one by one by humans at a high range. These humans were not ordinary humans, but Master called them "Exorcists".

The Earl despises them and only wished of their extinction from this Earth.

Those akuma that those exorcists are destroying are much weaker than him, a level three. Even as a high level akuma, he was still under his control with little free will.

Yusei studied the exorcists. They were strong in different ways, but had their individual weaknesses.

As he watched the akuma being destroyed, his eyes widened in surprise of what he saw. The souls of humans floated towards the heavens as if almost being sucked into a vacuum.

Could it be? If he was to be destroyed by these exorcists, he would be saved? His heart pumped with a desire of hope.

Yusei jumped down from the roof and gracefully landed a several distances away from the exorcists. They became startled of his presence then relaxed when they called him a "human".

"No, he's an akuma."

Yusei stared at the one responsible for that voice, a boy with a weird gadget looking thing on his left eye. He guessed with that eye, that boy could see akuma. The exorcists positioned themselves to fight.

"Wait! Don't hurt him!"

"What? But….but…."

The boy ignored his comrades as he stepped forward and headed towards him. The boy continued to ignore his friends as they called out to him.

"Allen-kun!" "Oi! Allen!"

"What's your name?" the boy asked. He sounded stern, but curious. Yusei studied him…. The boy had white hair and grey eyes. He also had a red scar on his left cheek. He noticed a red star of akuma on his left temple. Was he attacked like him? How did he survive?

The boy stared at him eagerly waiting for an answer.

"Yusei Fudo and yours?"

"Allen Walker" the boy studied him for a moment. "You're...an akuma, but…"

"I'm tired of killing," Yusei replied plainly. "But I have to, I was programmed to." He stared into his grey eyes. He pleaded,

"Please, Allen, kill me… kill me before I kill you….please!" His heart pounded as it cried out as if it will burst out of his chest any moment. Remorse had overthrown his body as he stared into the boy's eyes.

Allen stared at the akuma in disbelief, at the same time held sympathy. He placed his hand on his forehead. Memories of the akuma flowed into his brain; also the same thing happened as memories of the boy flowed into Yusei's mind.

Both had the same fate in meeting the Earl, but one survived with the Innocence.

The boy freed his grasp as his hand vibrated from the wave of their memories. Grey and Sapphire met and time stood still for a moment. The boy knew what he had to do.

Allen calmly closed his eyes then reopened them. He softly tapped his clawed, black fingers on Yusei's forehead.

"Pitiful akuma, let your soul be saved."

Yusei smiled contently as warmth overflowed his body as rays of salvation showered upon him. The heavens are welcoming him. He sensed his parents crying with joy within his heart.

"Thank you, Allen"

The boy watched as Yusei's body disintegrated into dust that sparkled under the ray of light. The dust hovered into the heavens until the akuma was no longer in sight. A tear of joy dripped in his place as the last remain of him.

Allen held his head low. He bit his bottom lip and clenched his fist as he fought back the tears forming in his eyes. He choked as his throat became parched.

He vowed to destroy the Earl once and for all.

3333333333333

Chii-kun: meh….

Well, that's the end… I didn't plan on this story being long anyways…

Read and Review!


End file.
